Destino
by kyrazinha
Summary: Nem Naruto e Sasuke podem escapar ao destino. Song Fic. Algumas dicas sutis do mangá.


_Quando duas pessoas são vítimas do destino, nada pode contrariar o que estava pré-definido para essas pessoas. Quando o destino trama contra a separação de duas pessoas, a ponto de trazer à tona coisas tão sórdidas do passado, como clãs, rivalidades, vinganças, guerras, não há escapatória. _

_Quando duas pessoas estão predestinadas a estarem juntas, elas até podem se separar. Mas não dá para esquecer. Quando duas pessoas estão destinadas a se amarem, elas simplesmente se amam. _

**xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

Sasuke acordou, e sentiu tontura. Tentava recobrar as lembranças e descobrir porquê estava deitado, dolorido e sozinho. Não dava para ver muito à sua volta, estava escuro demais. A fogueira que havia num canto da caverna já estava muito fraca para iluminar direito. Até que recobrou a memória, e lembrou de ter ido à reunião de kages, e ter lutado. Maldição! Não deu para pegar o Danzou!

Mas isso vai ficar para a próxima vez, assim que conseguir se mexer direito. Fechou os olhos, e esperou alguma coisa aparecer em sua mente. E a primeira coisa que apareceu foi... Um par de olhos azuis. Azul como um céu de primavera. Claro, irradiante, quente. Um rosto bronzeado surgiu ao redor dos olhos, coberto por um cabelo tão loiro quanto o sol. Hunfs. Combina com o azul dos olhos. E com o sorriso dele.

Naruto. Sempre, sempre ele.

**xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

Naruto estava em casa comendo um pote de ramen instantâneo de porco. Na verdade, um não. Mas uns dez. Ou seriam vinte? Bom, não faz tanta diferença assim dez, vinte ou cem. Ele não via. Ele não sentia gosto. Ele só comia.

Estava nervoso. Como assim a Sakura aparece e fala que gosta dele? E o Sasuke? Só porque falam coisas dele, ela acredita e desiste? Isso não faz nem sentido! Se é assim, então por que todo o esforço de buscar pelo Sasuke até agora? Por que ela se empenhou tanto por ele por tanto tempo? Ah! Mulheres! Como é difícil entender o que elas querem. Ou o que elas pensam.

Parou de comer. Olhou para a janela. Fechou os olhos, e viu na sua memória os olhos vermelhos que queria tanto ver de perto novamente. Sasuke. Com ele era mais fácil de entender o que ele queria. E ele falava bem menos do que a Sakura. Era telepatia? Era o Sharingan? Talvez apenas intuição. Precisava de tão poucas palavras para descrever. Amizade. Companheirismo. Amor.

**xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

Ser uma criança Uchiha era difícil. Ser a última criança Uchiha era pior. Ser o púnico sobrevivente de uma chacina não era ser um sobrevivente, mas apenas uma vítima viva. As pessoas tinham pena, tinham medo, tinham ódio.

Mas quando conheceu Naruto, foi diferente. Um garoto fraco, barulhento e bagunceiro, que mal dava conta de aprender as lições da academia. Sentiu o estômago revirar quando se descobriu no mesmo time que ele. Mas descobriu sensações totalmente novas ao lado dele. Aquele loiro se esforçando para te superar, chamar sua atenção, e para ser Hokage. Tão verdadeiro, tinha luz própria. Como um sol que surge em um dia escuro de tempestade.

Mas sim, abandonou Naruto. Sim, deixou Konoha. Matou o irmão e descobriu que não foi tudo exatamente como ele acreditava. Remorso? Um Uchiha não sente remorso. Pelo menos não o Uchiha chamado Sasuke. Este Sasuke seguirá em frente, onde quer que seu ódio e sua vingança o leve. Para terminar tudo o que tem de fazer, e enfim poder ir procurar a ele. O sorriso dele, e poder chamá-lo de "Dobe", olhando nos profundos olhos azuis.

**xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

Foi duro não saber o porquê de todo mundo o odiar quando era criança. Por que raios ninguém chegava perto? Por que ninguém ajudava? Sempre falando pelos cantos, as pessoas eram frias e maldosas. Por isso andava sempre sozinho. E sempre via um garoto de pele clara, de cabelos e olhos escuros, sozinho também. Imaginava se podia ir falar com ele. Talvez ele entendesse. Talvez ele pudesse ser seu amigo, e treinar junto com ele! Mas pensava ser tão impossível, que nunca se aproximou do menino.

Isso até começar a academia, e descobrir que ele era muito bom. O melhor da turma. Quieto, metido, sozinho. Mesmo depois que estavam no mesmo time, ele continuava assim. A diferença era que Naruto não precisava das palavras de Sasuke. Ele ouvia palavras do seu silencio e simplesmente não precisava perguntar. Pena que não era sempre que dava certo. Afinal, ele foi embora não foi?

Mas traria ele de volta. E com certeza! Traria ele para Konoha, para poder tirar do peito as palavras presas no coração.

Olhou a lua. E deixou sair em uma voz baixa os pedaços de sua alma.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_(Talvez seja intuição)_

_But some things you just don't question _

_(Mas algumas coisas você apenas não questiona)_

_Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant _

_(Como em seus olhos, eu vi meu futuro em um intante) _

_And there it goes I think I've found my best friend _

_(E acontece que neles eu encontrei meu melhor amigo)_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy _

_(Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco)_

_But I believe..._

_(Mas eu acredito...)_

**xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

A fogueira soltava seus últimos sons a crepitar. Logo estará totalmente escuro, e terá de esperar Madara voltar. Pensava em melhorar logo. Pensava em terminar sua vingança e poder procurar Naruto. O fato de quase tê-lo matado algumas vezes é detalhe. Ele jamais se deixaria vencer, muito menos ser morto.

Pensar nele doía, e fazia sua mente dar voltas. E fazia seu coração frio se aquecer, enquanto suspirava algumas palavras.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_(Não há nenhuma rima ou razão)_

_Only this sense of completion _

_(Somente este sentimento de estar complet)_

_And in your eyes _

_(E em seus olhos) _

_I see the missing pieces I'm searching for _

_(Eu vejo as peças perdidas que estou procurando)_

_I think I've found my way home_

_(E acho que encontrei meu caminho para casa)_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_(Eu sei que pôde soar um pouco louco)_

_But I believe..._

_(Mas eu acredito...)_

**xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

_Ninguém pode fugir do destino. Nem mesmo Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Qualquer coisa que façam, um dia eles finalmente estarão juntos. Como deveriam ter estado desde o início. Desde o momento que se descobriram sozinhos._

_Mas toda dor é aprendizagem. Apenas torna o amor um sentimento melhor. Para um dia poderem chegar um ao outro, e dizer:_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer)_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_(Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_(Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar)_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_(E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida)_

**xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

**Fim!**

**xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx—xx**

A música é do Savage Garden, _I knew I loved you before I met you_. É bem bonita, e ocorreu que eu estava ouvindo ela enquanto lia o mangá.

E assim surgiu essa fic. É curta, mas espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
